


Family time

by StormblazeP51



Category: Planes (Movies)
Genre: Baby Planes, Cute Kids, Family Shenanigans, It's 0.05am......the hell am I doing, M/M, Short but sweet planes fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, kids being kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:08:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23044516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormblazeP51/pseuds/StormblazeP51
Summary: Rowdy and Steele's offspring has grown and the parents realize that the days of sleeping alone are over.............
Relationships: Steele&Rowdy&Catherine&Molly&Cody, Steele/Rowdy
Comments: 2





	Family time

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, and sorry that hadn't been a chapter/story in so long!  
> Shame on me!  
> Between school, trying to get a job and starting my driving lessons writing sadly had to be put into a corner.  
> But here I am again, with a short, but sweet fluff fic. 
> 
> **IMPORTANT: A BIG THANK U TO ALL MY READERS!! YOU GUYS ARE IMPORTANT TO ME! EACH.SINGLE.ONE.OF.YOU!!**

A warm spring midnight. 

A lone Hangar on top of a cliff. 

The crescent moon baths the forest in his gentle silver light. 

Warm air drifts through an open window and gently caresses the sleeping jet behind it. A soft purr drifts up from beside him and a second, smaller jet snuggles into him. Rowdy stirrs and slowly opens his eyes. He can feel the warm body beside his own and smiles as he can make out his mate's silhouette in the gentle, dim light. He can feel Steele's breath tickle his cheek and plants a loving kiss on his Mate's nose. A soft, almost inaudible sigh escapes the older plane and he stirrs slightly. Rowdy pulls him close and into a hug, letting his core lull his mate back to sleep. 

Not long after, he falls asleep himself. 

The sun is just peeking over the mountain range, spilling it's tender pinks and yellows across the sky. Birds start chirping and fly tho and fro. Mist has formed and breaks the light, letting the air sparkle softly. 

Three small forms make their way through still dark hallways and to a large, slighty opened door. The first of the little ones, a snow white female with stark, warm blue eyes, peeks into the room. A second, smaller head butts in underneath her own, followed by a third one, just as big as hers. The blue eyed female makes a quiet noise and the three slowly creep forwards. Once they were close to their oblivious targets they shared a look, a soft snicker wafts through the air. 

The young female gives the sign, and they pounce. 

Rowdy awakes with a startled grunt as something lands on his face. He tries to shake the thing off but stops as he hears a high pitched squeal. He opens his chestnut brown eyes and looks straight into a pair of brownish green ones. Molly snickers again and stares at her father out of big, happy eyes. „Molly? What are you doing up so early?“ asks Rowdy through a yawn. „Causing trouble that's what they are“ he hears a sarcastic drawl beside him. He looks to his left and finds his mate being „assaulted“ by Cody and Catherine. Cody , the young b777, was sitting happily on his mother's canopy, a big, proud grin on his little face. Catherine has curled into herself and lays purring inside her mother's warm wingcrook. „We cudn't slee-p no more“ chirps Cody, still seated atop Steele's head. Rowdy chuckles and carefully picks him up. He places Cody next to Molly and purrs, pulling them close to his warmth. „Would it help if you sleep here, with Mommy and Daddy?“ he asks softly. Both pupps nodd eagerly and he hears a soft, approving chirp from the direction of Steele's right wing. 

He smiles and lays his head down, Molly and Cody snuggle into him and soon the family of five is asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thankies for reading!  
> I hope you enjoyed!  
> Comments are as always appreciated and will be answered!


End file.
